


(Another) Bunny One-shot Collection

by littlegigglefitz



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Bisexuality, Bottom Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Boys In Love, Cutesy, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Kenny McCormick, Genderfluid Leopold "Butters" Stotch, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pansexual Character, Short One Shot, Top Kenny McCormick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegigglefitz/pseuds/littlegigglefitz
Summary: These are just a bunch of one-shot and short stories I put together of Bunny (ButtersxKenny).Several of these are requests from tumblrs (@ littlegigglefitz & @ bunnyshipper2001), and my requests/prompts are always open (although I'm a bit slow in putting them together 😅)Anyways, enjoy!!!😊😊😊
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 9





	(Another) Bunny One-shot Collection

Anon on Tumblr asks: For the "I wanna write post" if you're ok with it: can you write something along the lines of Kenny coming to Butters in the middle of the night high and really beaten up? Sorry this is weird

> Honestly, that is not a weird request. I mostly write angst, so this is like the perfect ask.

> So uh, I haven’t written anything in a long while, so I might be a bit rusty, but here you go!
> 
> * * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

A young blonde’s eye peeked open as a continuous rapping percussion his window. Groggily, he lifted his head.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Wearily he rubbed his cerulean colored eyes, before crawling over to his windowsill. Peeking out behind the curtains he looked out into the quiet summer night, the air warm and fresh. It was peaceful.

Puzzled he opened the window and peered out the small opening, glancing from side to side until he heard a deep “Leo!” from below. Arching his neck, he could see the outline of a young man, a bottle of cheap whiskey in his hand. The boy blinked.

“Kenny?” he whispered.

The other beamed brightly at him and proceeded to climb up the tree. Nervously he opened the window wider and gracelessly jumped from the bed knowing the other would climb through the bay. Kenny wriggled himself through the window before landing in a heap onto his bed.

“Hey Leo, sorry I woke ya. Yer ‘rents here?” Kenny slurred. He could smell the cheap liquor on the other boy’s breath, and he wrinkled his nose at the putrid smell.

“They’re uh, they’re sleeping” he replied softly, pushing his index fingers against one another. It was a habit he had since childhood; one he knew was caused by anything anxiety-producing. Not that Kenny caused him anxiety, but what his parents might do if they wake up and see another boy in his bed.

“’s good” Kenny sat himself up, and he could faintly see bruises littering his cheeks. As quietly as possible, he got up and turned his desk lamp light on so he could better see the other boy.

“Oh gosh!” he squeaked as Kenny’s body came into full view. Kenny’seyes were bloodshot, every inch of exposed skin covered in colors ranging from dark purple to light brown. His lip was split, knuckles cut, nose twisted grotesquely to one side.

“Ken, what happened to you?” he asked meekly, reaching his hand for the other bruised cheek.

Kenny pulled away, and with a shaky laugh, he pulled his orange sweatshirt off. “Dad got pissed because Karen, well, she forgot his beer. Mom’s not home, and Kevin was shooting up, so when he grabbed her, I threw a left hook. Got ‘em right in the eye.”

“Kenny, he didn’t”

“Anyways, Karen is fine, but uh, I was in a lot of pain. I went over to Stan’s, and he gave me a beer and a smoke. Said it’d be fine since his dad doesn’t give two shits. He fell asleep before I did, ‘nd I couldn’t be alone. So, I uh, thought I’d come to see ya.” Kenny’s gaze was glued to the floor, and he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming urge to hug the battered boy.

It was silent for a couple of moments, and both boys did nothing but stare at the floor.

* * *

> So uh, I hope you liked it. I honestly didn’t know what to write after that, so sorry it’s such an abrupt ending.

> Thanks for the prompt!


End file.
